The Simple Things In Life
by EmosettLKCL
Summary: A series of one-shots following our favorite Vampire family! Canon pairings except for some brother-sister stories! Some may be completely random and others might be relatable.
1. Your pain is my pain

**Hey guys! It's me! So I'm starting a few more stories because my other 2 stories are getting boring! This one is a series of one-shots or two-shots or, you get it. Based on all couples. All will be couple cannon pairings but some will be brother-sister relationships too. ****Kay? Hope you enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: -_- I hate these! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer!**

**Em-Pov:**

I hated this. Seeing her so fragile. So helpless. So broken. Her pain was my pain, only doubled.

Even when I first laid eyes on her I knew she was an angel, but what I didn't know what that she was a broken one.

When I woke up from the painful fire I was meet by her perfect, golden eyes. Her face was filled with hurt and regret.

I knew what I was...A Vampire. In my 3 days of transformation a man's voice was telling me what I was and the lifestyle of a Vampire.

Did she regret saving me?  
I once asked her this and why she saved me but that only brought her more pain. She answered me anyway and explained why she saved me. She also told me about her past, her dark, bitter past.

_*Flashback*_

_I was trying to find Rosalie but, so far, had no luck. I was walking to her room when I saw a flash of blonde hair outside. I went to the window and took a look outside. It was dark outside but I could just see a faint silhouette sitting on the flat part of the roof, legs dangling over the edge._

_I didn't want to scare her so I knocked on the windowpane.  
_

_"Yeah?" Her melodic voice said._

_"Hey Rosalie,I just wanted to ask you a question," I said sitting quietly next to her._

_"Ask away," She said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes._

_"Why did you save me? I mean, I'm over my newborn phase and you haven't spoken to me since I woke up," I said looking at her. She was staring up at the starry-night sky.  
_

_"You reminded me of someone. Someone in my past," She said._

_"Who?" I asked._

_"You wouldn't understand unless I tell you my story. Would you like to hear my story Emmett?" Rose asked turning to me. This must've been a hard subject for her but I needed to know what was wrong, so I nodded._

_"It was 1933. I was 18, and I was beautiful. My life was perfect. Men would stare in my direction and I was constantly praised for my beauty. Even my friends would stare at me in envy._

_ My parents took pride in it and my father would constantly buy me beautiful dresses. I was selfish,shallow and vain,I knew that. My parents had always wanted to be higher on the social ladder and they used it to their advantage but I just wanted to find the perfect husband and live happily ever after._

_ I was just fine with the fact that I was Rosalie Hale, the most beautiful girl on the planet. The only thing, well people, that bothered me were the Cullens. Carlisle and his wife Esme,as well as her "Brother" Edward, were beautiful. More beautiful than me, I'll admit. They were never in public so I considered them arrogant._

_One day my mother had forgotten my father's lunch. My mother had asked me to put on my best dress and deliver my father's lunch to him. I walked to the bank where my father had worked and gave him his lunch. All the banker's eyes were on me but I only noticed one person. Royce King II. _

_The Kings were like royalty in Rochester and his father owned the bank my father worked at. Royce had come up to me and asked to go out for an evening. My parents were ecstatic and after 2 short months, he asked my father for his blessing. In hope of a promotion, my father said yes. I was happy as well! I was Rosalie Hale, soon to be King._

_After a few weeks I visited my closest friend. A girl named Vera. She was talking to me about her son Henry. He had curly brown hair,bright,blue eyes and dimples. She had passed him to me and I smiled at him. Vera's life wasn't as perfect as mine but she was happy. She married a man that my parents would've looked down on:A carpenter._

_ Her husband came home and I stayed for a little longer. When I got up to leave he gave Vera a quick kiss, when he thought I wasn't looking. I noticed how different those kisses were to mine and Royce's. Theirs were filled with passion and love but ours were only for public. _

_After I left, I began my walk home. It was fairly cold and dark.I knew I should've called my father to escort me home but it was only a few blocks that I thought it was silly. I kept walking until I stumbled across a drunk group, filled with men. One of those men was my fiance Royce. He called me over and I went. I didn't know what he wanted until he ripped my jacket, spilling the brass buttons to the floor. I knew that, that was it. After they all had their turn they left me in the street to die._

_ Believe me I wanted to die. Carlisle found me, as it began to snow. He changed me into this and then told me about what I was._

_ I eventually got my revenge on Royce. I killed every single one of them, leaving him last, so he knew I was coming. I didn't spill one drop of their blood though. I didn't want any part of them inside me.  
When I found you,you reminded me so much of Henry that I had to save you. I guess I did it for my own selfish reasons because I didn't want to be this creature and then I damned you to it._

_ That's my story." Rosalie finished._

_*Flashback Over*_

That night was important, because it was the first night she opened up to me.

My perfect angel was sat on the floor digging her nails into her arms and scratching them unconsciously.

"Rose,you're doing it again," I said gently pulling her into my lap. Rosalie had a habit of digging her nails into her arms and cutting herself. She did it when she was younger and always does it when she's depressed,stressed or when Bella's here. In a way it's like when a human cuts themselves on purpose,only for a Vampire. "You're pain is my pain remember?" I asked squeezing her tight.

"I'm sorry Em. Bella is always here and it's driving me insane! She has everyone wrapped around her finger!" Rose said angrily. I knew Rosalie was annoyed about Bella, because she was putting everyone in danger but now it was something different.

"Rose, Bella is gonna be a Vampire so you need to adjust to it and get over it okay?" I asked her calmly. I was hopping she would stay calm but she did the opposite.

"This isn't about the Vampire thing okay!" Rosalie shrieked, jumping off me. She was so angry that she didn't notice the visitors we had. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper were about to come into the living room but had abruptly stopped, taking in the scene.

'What is it about then?" I asked.

"Oh god! Can't you see? She's taking all the family away from me!" Rosalie said. " Do you know how long it took for me and Carlisle to talk, let alone form a father/daughter relationship?" She asked.

"Uhh a week?" I gulped.

"5 years! It took us 5 years to get there and then Bella just waltzes in and in the first 2 minutes he already thinks of her as his daughter! She's probably his favorite!" She yelled.

5 Years? I looked to Carlisle and he was staring at Rosalie with shock and regret.

"Do you know how much that hurts Em? Because it hurts a lot! And what about Esme? She was the only one that actually understands my past and she was better than my birth mother. But everything she does is for Bella now! It's always: "Bella's coming over so we'll have to talk later Rose," or "Rose why don't you like Bella? She is going to be apart of this family so deal with it!". I haven't spoken to Esme in 2 weeks! 2 Weeks Emmett! But Alice. She forgot all about me." Rosalie said.

Esme was quietly sobbing behind her. "Alice was my best friend and she forgot all about me when Bella came. One time we were supposed to go shopping but then Bella was bored 'cause Edward was out hunting and she canceled on me. I even tried to get her to stay but she just called me a selfish,vain monster. She couldn't talk to me because Bella didn't want to hang out with me which meant that Alice hung out with her." Rose finished.

She still hadn't realized who were standing behind her.

"Rose,I'm sorry! I didn't know about that. I'm so sorry," I said pulling her into my arms. I could tell she would be crying if she could.

"It's okay Em. Bella can have them. I can tell when people don't want me," Rose said pulling away and walking to the stairs.

"Rose we do want you!" Alice yelled stepping forward. Rosalie stopped and turned around. She was shocked that were standing there the whole time and they had just seen what happened.

"Alice!I know you're just saying that because you heard what I said," Rosalie said.

"NO! I know that I've been spending a lot of time with Bella but you'll always be my best friend!" Alice said.

"Thanks Alice," She said hugging her. She then turned around and continued to walk away until she was stopped by Carlisle and Esme.

"Rose wait!" They both yelled.

"Do you really feel that way?" Carlisle asked her

'Yes! It took us a long time to talk to each other and forgive each other, but it only took Bella a few minutes! You were my father and that hurts more than anything!" Rose said, sobbing a little. "And Esme! You're were my mother! You don't even talk to me and when I try to talk to you, you always say something about Bella!" She added.

"Rose I'm sorry! I thought you would understand. I'm sorry!" Esme said.

"Rose,I'm sorry too. I didn't know how difficult it was for you. And remember that you will always be my favorite," Carlisle said.

"Esme,Carlisle. I'm sorry too. I know I've been acting like a spoilt brat but it's really difficult when Bella's around. I'm sorry for that and please forgive me?" Rose said.

"Of course!" They said, squeezing her in a tight embrace.

"Thanks mom,dad," Rosalie said.

"How 'bout a family hunting trip? Your eyes are almost pitch-black. It'll just be us four and Jasper and Alice," Carlisle said. Rosalie nodded and they soon walked away, leaving us alone.

"Rose, you're still doing it," I said grabbing her hands that were digging into her arms. I pulled her into a huge hug. "Rose, I'm sorry that you felt like that. You know you can talk to me when ever you want right?" I said.

"Yeah Em, I know." She said laying on my chest as I sat down on the sofa. Her hands had automatically gone back to scratching her arms. This time I didn't pull them away because I knew right now that my angel was peaceful, almost happy. My angel was slightly less broken.

"Your pain is my pain remember?"

**How was that?Please review so I can update faster! Thanks!**

**-Emmosett!**


	2. Esme's Jealousy

**A/N:Hey guys! So this might turn into more than a one-shot with all couples! Enjoy and review!**

**-Emosett!**

**E-Pov:**

Carlisle was at work, the kids were at school and I was at home alone. I had just finished tidying up the house and I was bored. I decided to call Carlisle to see if he wanted to go hunting.

Normal=Esme.  
_Italics=Carlisle._

After about 2 rings Carlisle picked up.

_"Esme! What's the matter?" _I heard Carlisle's frantic voice on the other end.

"Can't a lady ring up her husband?" I asked and I heard his breathy laugh.

_"Of course she can! But can't a man worry about her?" _This time I laughed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting with me on your lunch break?" I asked.

_"Of course my love. My lunch break is in 15 minutes." _

"Okay. I'll be there soon, I love you."

_"I love you too. See you soon,"_ His velvety voice said. I hung up the phone and decided to go change, since I thought sweatpants wouldn't cut it.

I went upstairs and changed into black jeans, brown boots and a white loose-knit sweater. I brushed through my hair, letting them fall into their caramel curls. I went downstairs, grabbed the keys and sped off, to the hospital, in Rosalie's BMW.

**Jaimie's-Pov:**

_Today is the day! You can do it Jaimie! As soon as he comes in , you march right up to him. He'll be staring at you, with those golden eyes, his blonde hair fluttering in the breeze. And when you tell him that you love him, he'll grab your face with his hands and whisper to you._

_"Jaimie, Jaimie-"_

"Ah Jaimie? Nurse Alexander?" A voice said. I was snapped out of my fantasies by the one and only Carlisle Cullen. He had just moved to Forks 1 year ago and had been the fantasy of every woman in Forks, including me.

He was perfect. He had golden eyes that matched his hair, pale skin and a well-built body.

I briefly glanced down and didn't see any gold band on his finger. Only a silver ring with some kind of crest engraved in it. I looked up and met his golden eyes.

"Nurse Alexander, would you mind giving these papers to Doctor Harrison?" He asked me, with a smile. I nodded and grabbed the papers of him, "accidentally" touching his cold hand. "Thank you," He smiled at me AGAIN and went back through to E.R.

"Ohmigod Eli! Did you see how he smiled at me?" I asked my best friend, Eli, who was another nurse. She was typing up some discharge papers and turned around.

"Jaimie, he gives those smiles to everyone! Plus someone that good looking can't be single," She said.

"Well Doctor Cullen's obviously not interested in you then! Maybe he's just likes me!" I said and she rolled her eyes. I was lost up in my dreams of Doctor Cullen when I heard the sounds of footsteps, making their way up to the desk.

"Jaimie, can you tend to that person? I'm kinda busy." Eli said. I went to the reception area and there in front of me was an inhumanely beautiful woman. She had caramel curls, a heart-shaped face and golden eyes.

**E-Pov:**

I had just walked through the hospital doors when I smelt Carlisle's faint scent.

_"He must've just been here," I thought. _I was walking up to the reception area when I heard an obnoxious voice.

"Well Doctor Cullen's obviously not interested in you then! Maybe he's just likes me!" That voice said and my anger flared. Did she just say MY Carlisle? I walked up to the desk and she was staring at me, intimidation evident in her eyes.

"How may I help you?" She said in a sugary-fake voice.

"Yes, I'm here to see Doctor Cullen," I glared.

"Um sorry but he's about to go on his break any moment now and he's going to be busy," She said and I clenched my teeth together.

"Are you sure he's busy? Can't you page him or something?" I asked, struggling to stay polite.

"I'm sorry I know for a fact that he's busy. I've got a lunch date with him," She smirked. I was just about to jump over the desk when I felt a wave of calm flood over me. I looked to the doors and saw Jasper walking in. He came up and kissed me on the cheek. I looked back to the lady and she was staring at Jasper, shock on her face. She quickly gained her composure and replaced her shock with a smug look.

"Well can I at least see him?" I asked and she smirked.

"Only if he wants to see you," She said, motioning for me to sit in the uncomfortable chairs. I was heading over to the chairs when I smelt Carlisle's scent. He came in and put a pile of papers on the reception desk.

"Do I have any more appointments?" He asked and the nurse shook her head. "That's great! I'm off to my lunch break," He said, walking over to me. I stood up, but before he got to me the nurse from before ran up to him.

"Actually Carlisle. I was wondering if you wanted to spend your lunch with me? I mean, we could go for lunch or "hangout" in your office?" She asked, emphasizing the hangout part. He frowned, while I glared.

"I'm sorry Nurse Alexander but I have a date... With my wife. You know the one you were talking to just before?" He said and I ran to him, letting him kiss my head. The nurse had gone bright red and I couldn't stop the laugh from coming out of my laugh.

"That-that's your wi-wife?" She stuttered and Carlisle nodded.

"I assume you have been giving her your full respect?" He said and she timidly nodded.

"Good, now I'll be back around 2. Page me if you need anything," He said, wrapping his arm around my waist. We left the hospital and instead of taking the car we ran, but not before I stopped Jasper.

"Jasper, how did you know I needed calming?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Alice had a vision of you leaping over the desk and taking the receptionist's head off." He said and I laughed too.

"Well you came just in time," I said.

"Yeah, you should've felt the lust coming off of her. It was way worse than Rose and Emmett," He said. I laughed again and sped off, following Carlisle to the woods.


End file.
